I'll Make You a Deal
by Kay K 430
Summary: Kim has a huge crush on Jerry, the most popular boy in school. Kim tried to ask him to the upcoming dance at Seaford High, but she chickens out. When Jack, Jerry's best friend, sees this, his makes a deal with Kim. "What if I help you ask out Jerry?" *First Multi-Chap Fic!*
1. What I really need is a boyfriend

***A/N: Hey readers! So this is my first Muti-Chapter Fanfic, so I'm not sure how well this will work out, but I had this idea in my Creative Writing class the other say and I just HAD to start writing it. I'm not sure how often I will update this, but enjoy the first chapter of "I'll Make You a Deal"!**

* * *

"Seriously?!" I screamed at Milton, causing him to jump because of my sudden outburst. "Again?"

We were standing outside our dojo in the mall after a long practice. I was tired, hungry and cranky from the long day of school and tiring practice we'd just had. Milton quickly realized that he had picked a terrible time to tell me his bad news.

"Shh!" he said as he pulled me away from the door of the dojo and the people staring at us. "I'm sorry that I have to bail on our movie night, but… Julie wants me to… help her with her… chemistry project. Yeah. That's it." I gave him a skeptical look. I didn't believe a word of what he said.

"Oh come on Milton. You're both A+ students! There is no way either of you need help from anyone to get an A on a chemistry project."

"Okay, okay. She made a reservation for us at Cher de Craun, the fanciest restaurant in Seaford! I can't say no to that," he admitted.

"I can't believe this Milton. You've cancelled on our Monthly Movie Madness twice in a row! What is so special about this one night in particular?" I retorted.

"Well," he began sheepishly. "This Friday is our 6 month anniversary." He blushed and looked away from me, as if he's embarrassed by this. My face paled and I instantly felt guilty.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Milton! I completely forgot! You must think I'm such a terrible friend for forgetting such an important achievement!"

"Of course not!" he said. "I could never think that. We've been best friends for too long. If I was that easily swayed, I would've ditched you a long time ago."

"Gee thanks." I said bitterly.

"You're welcome!" he said, completely oblivious to my sarcasm. "Hey! What about if you come with us? I'm sure Julie could add one more to our reservation."

"Oh no! I could never intrude like that on such a special night! Plus the last time I came along on a date I could barely keep my food down watching you two lovebirds…"

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I can't be there. What you need is another friend that you could hang out with. Maybe a girl. You would love to have someone to talk about girl things with. Oh hey! Maybe you could hang out with Grace from the Pep Squad! I'm sure you two would have a great time" Milton suggested.

Hmm. That's an interesting thought. Don't get me wrong, Grace and I are friends, but we're not nearly close enough to hang out with each other outside of pep squad practice. I mean we went to that one Ricky Weaver concert together, but we've never actually hung out.

"Thanks for the suggestion Milton, but what I really need is a boyfriend." I sighed dejectedly.

"Well Kim, you _would_ have a boyfriend if you mustered up the courage to ask-" He paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening to us "_Jerry _out on a date."

I instantly blushed when Milton brought him up. Milton knew about my huge crush on the most popular boy in our grade, and he made it his daily goal to tease me about it every day. When I heard Milton chuckle at my red face, I instantly punched his arm. "Ow!" he screeched.

"That's what you get for teasing me." I replied. "And there is _no_ way I can ask out… _him_. There's no way he'd say yes to a girl like me." I said sadly.

"What?" Milton said. "Any guy on this school would kill to have you as their girlfriend! You're smart pretty, strong—"

"Yeah and don't forget clumsy, shy, and a terrible dancer" I interrupted.

"Oh come on Kim." Milton said. "You've got to give yourself more credit. All you need is a little push forward. How does tomorrow sound? You could ask him to the upcoming dance tomorrow during lunch!"

"TOMORROW? Milton! How in the world could I ask him out tomorrow? I need to mentally prepare myself for something this monumental!"

"So, tomorrow it is!" Milton grinned. I gave him my signature death glare. "Oh don't give me that look Kim! I'm trying to help you."

"How would asking him out help me?"

"You will finally have someone to be with while I'm with Julie! Come on. Do it for me?" He gave me a stupid puppy dog look that I hated.

"Oh fine! I'll do it for you. But only because I am tired third-wheeling it with you and Julie. And because I need a boyfriend."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Dress pretty tomorrow. You'll need all the confidence you can get."

He turned around and began to walk home. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around. I pulled into a hug. When I released him I said "Thanks Milton."

"No problem. What are friends for?" He turned around and walked away.

I sighed deeply. _Oh dear._ I thought. _What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

***A/N: Yay! So there you have it! Chapter 1! I would love ANY suggestions that you have for me because I'm kind of new at this. Any review would be lovely, but I would really appreciate help from you. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. I Can Do This Right?

***A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much! I've been getting a lot of positive feedback and I am so happy with all the followers I've been getting for this story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Oh! And feel free to reread chapter one because I have made a few edits on it. I already have most of chapter three written and I hope to have it up by the end of this week, depending on how evil my teachers are feeling this week… So anyways ENJOY! **

* * *

The lunch bell had just rung and I was standing in front of the mirror, my hands on the sink in front of me. _You can do this._ I thought, trying to give myself a pep talk. _You're Kimberly Anne Crawford! You are afraid of nothing. Except rejection… But that will not happen! Come on! What's the worst thing that could happen? Well, the cafeteria could turn around and start laughing at you and throwing their cafeteria muck all over you sweater dress…_ Ok this was not working. I gripped the sink until my knuckles turned white.

I was beyond nervous and I was so nauseous I couldn't even think about eating during lunch today. I tried to go over what I was going to say to him in my head, but no words would come to me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had picked out my favorite gray and blue striped sweater dress with my floral scarf and I had even curled my hair. **(*A/N: What she wore in Dude Where's My Sword)**I had to admit, I looked really cute, but I was still so nervous. Maybe I could just hide in here until lunch is over…

"Kim?" I heard a faint voice from outside the bathroom call out to me. "Kim?" It got closer and I turned my head to see Julie peeking her head in the bathroom. "Oh Kim! There you are! Milton told me all about your agreement and when we didn't see you sitting at our table, I figured you would be in here."

I sighed, knowing that my plan to wait out lunch in the bathroom was foiled.

"Hi Julie." I replied, not really knowing what to say. Julie noticed my white knuckles and ran over to me, with a comforting look on her face.

"Here. Let me help you." She said, prying my hands away from the cold sink. "Let's go Kim. It's time to face your fear." Julie dragged me out of the bathroom and to our lunch table. I sat down across from Milton and Julie took the seat beside him.

"Kim! There you are!" Milton exclaimed. "Are you ready for this?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I practically screamed at him, not wanting to call too much attention to us. "Of course I'm not ready for this! I will _never_ be ready for this!" I hissed.

"Oh stop exaggerating Kim. Of course you can. You're smart pretty, strong—"

"Yes, yes I know. You've already told me that…" I said.

"Come on Kim. You can do this. Just pretend like you're in Biology class with Jerry and you are asking him for a pencil or something. It is no big deal. It's just a simple question." Julie encouraged.

I chanced a glance at the popular kids' table. Jerry sat in the middle surrounded by his best friends Eddie and Jack. I had never ever thought about approaching any of them until today. They were just too popular and I was just so… not. Even though Jack went to Milton and I's dojo, I'd never even made eye contact with him unless our sensei, Rudy, made us sparring partners.

"Oh wow Julie!" I heard Milton compliment. "That's a great idea! You're such a great friend to Kim!"

"Oh thanks Miltty! You're such a good friend for suggesting she ask out Jerry! You're so sweet!" Julie responded as they started eskimo kissing and staring passionately into each other's eyes.

"Okay EW! PDA alert, love birds!" I interrupted. Is it just me or have they been getting more lovey dovey as it has gotten closer to their anniversary?

"I'm sorry Kim," Milton said once they'd broken apart. "but this is just another reason for you to get yourself a boyfriend. Then you could be just as happy as Julie and I." He finished as he got lost in Julie's eyes again.

On that note, I decided that it was now or never. I pushed away from the table and rose out of my seat. I was going to do this if it embarrassed me to death. And it just might.

* * *

***A/N: Well sorry to end that in such an awkward place, but if I didn't this would just completely blow away the length of chapter one. And that would be TOO long. So I stopped it here. So ha.  
So PLEASE review, but not just a "Yay! This is great!" Kind of review. Please give me suggestions or corrections, tell me what you liked or didn't like or just tell me anything else you want to. I LOVE reviews. They inspire me to write more. So the more you review, the more I write! Yay! Until next time! **


	3. Here We Go

***A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the support that you have given me. You have no idea how much it excites me to see 16 emails just from fanfiction when I get home from school! It is AMAZING! **

**Warning: Jerry is kinda OOC (which he will be for the entirety of this fanfic), but this is a slight AU fanfic, so I can do whatever I want. So… ENJOY!**

* * *

I turned away from my safe haven of a lunch table and took one step towards Jerry's table. _Oh my gosh. What will I say? Come on Kim! How have you not thought of this earlier? Oh yeah. YOU WERE TOO BUSY BEING NERVOUS!_ I twisted around and look back at Milton and Julie. They motioned me forward and I knew that I couldn't bow out now. I had to go for it whether I was ready or not.

I began my journey across the cafeteria. I felt my palms become clammy and wiped them on the bottom of my dress. When I was a couple feet away, I snuck a glance at Jerry. I was instantly reminded why I liked him. His curly black hair. His dreamy eyes. His smile that made me melt every time he smiled in my general direction. I took a huge breath and stopped right in front of the popular table.

"Hi Jerry." I said hesitantly, small smile inching across my face. Jerry slowly turned his head and I could see him turn his "charm" on. He's just so cool like that—he has a distinctive charm.

"What a do, girl?" He started with his signature pick-up line. "It's Cassandra, right?"

My smile instantly dropped. "Um, no." I answered, a bit thrown off my game. "It's Kim."

"Kim?" Jerry asked, confused. Jack reached across the table and slapped him on his arm.

"Duh Jerry! Don't you remember? She's been in our Biology class the entire semester." Jack reminded him. I shot him a thankful look. He nodded nonchalantly giving me a look that said "No problem."

"Oh yeah! I remember you now," recognition instantly crossing his face. I was so thankful that he knew who I was and I wasn't just some random girl trying to ask him out. Not like he's not used to that. He has admirers all over the school in every grade. No doubt he has random girls coming up to him daily.

"Yes. Kim." I said, feeling a bit reassured.

"Yeah. I borrowed a pencil from you this morning. Hey you mind if I keep that?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said without thinking, eager to make him happy, no matter the cost. "So, Jerry, I was wondering if—"

"Jerry, honey!" I was interrupted by a shrill shriek coming from my right. A girl, with short brown hair and about as tall as me came running up to Jerry's table, bumping me out of the way.

"What do you want Rachel?" Jerry asked her, obviously annoyed by her.

"Well," Rachel began, with a creepy smile as wide as Texas on her face. "You know that I think you are amazing and attractive and GORGEOUS, right?" Jerry nodded in agreement with all her compliments, a comfortable smirk on his face. "So um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next month?" My eyes widened as big as saucers. She just asked him out! Just like that! Out of the blue! I'd blown my one and only chance just because I was so darn nervous and shy! I can't believe that I had just lost Jerry to a creepy brunette girl that I'd never seen before.

"Whoa whoa whoa Rachel! I've already told you! I'm not interested! Dances are for absolute nerds, and you know full well that I am not a nerd. I can't believe you'd think I would go to one of those stupid school functions with anyone, especially you! Now leave. You rudely interrupted my conversation with Kristen."

"Kim," I interrupted. "It's Kim."

"Right. Now just go Rachel." Jerry finished, turning away from Rachel.

"But-but-but-but-but" Rachel stuttered.

"Look Rachel, I know my butt is awesome, but you need to leave." Jerry said as Eddie grabbed Rachel's shoulders and dragged her away from the cool table.

"God, can you believe her?" Jerry asked me. "Thinking that I would go to a stupid school dance. Some girls just don't know me at all." He started chuckling.

"Haha wow. How dare she…" I laughed nervously along with Jerry, looking anywhere but his face. I caught a glance with Jack and I could tell that he was seeing right through my fake laugh.

"Oh yeah! You were saying something, weren't you?" Jerry remembered. Of course he wouldn't just forget.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if… I could...get my pencil back, but you should just keep it so I think I'll just be going now. See you in Biology tomorrow. Bye!" I responded as I race back to my lunch table, my face turning an uncomfortable shade of red. I looked at Milton and Julie, their eyes wide and jaws hanging.

"What was that!?" Milton shrieked. I slammed my head on the table.

"I am such an idiot!" I screamed into my arms. "I can't believe how stupid I look right now. How did I think I was ready to do that? Ugh!"

"Oh it's wasn't _that_ bad." Julie said in an attempt to comfort me, but it just ended up sounding patronizing. She rubbed my back to ease my pain. I sat lower and lower into my seat as the rest of lunch continued. I didn't even think about eating even though I was surrounded by food. All I could think about what Jerry's disgusted face after Rachel asked him to the dance. His words still rang in my head.

"_Some girls just don't get me at all…"_

* * *

***A/N: Okay! That is all for chapter three! How was it? Did you like it? Did you feel the awkward? I sure did…Let me know in the reviews anything you want me to change in reference to my writing style. Again, I am new to multi-chapter fics and I would really appreciate your help! HUGE shout-out to those of you who gave me a review that helped me improve my writing. **

**Serious question. Are these chapters too short? Too long? Too boring? I really want to know so I can cater them to what you want. **

**Now one more thing. I've waited to update this because I had serious writer's block on chapter 4. Jack's part of the story will start in the next chapter and I have a question: do you guys want Jack to be snobby and snarky or more like the real Jack? I have no idea what I should do. **

**This is important if you do not review with your thoughts, the longer it will take me to get past my writer's block! So that means NO REVIEWS- NO JACK! :)**


	4. History Class and Awkward Moments

***A/N: Thank you so much to the people who gave me reviews that gave me criticism and help! ** **You guys are awesome and I appreciate it sooooo much. You guys really influenced this chapter. I hope it is pleasing to you! ** **PS A GINORMOUS SHOUT-OUT GOES TO JosieLovesAll who seriously inspired me to finish this chapter and really encouraged me. ** **Love ya! Thank you bunches!** **Okay. On to chapter 4!**

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I dashed out of the cafeteria and straight to my locker. I grabbed the books I needed for my next class, which just so happened to be my least favorite. History. Ugh. However, it only seems appropriate to have my least favorite class after the moment embarrassing moment of my life. I raced to my history classroom to avoid confrontation from anyone who might have seen my mortifying moment in the lunch room.

I walked into my History classroom, but instantly froze in the doorway. I saw someone that I knew would instantly ruin my day. I was unpleasantly reminded that Jack, AKA Jerry's best friend, was in my history class. And sat in the desk right behind my desk. And at this very moment, his dark brown eyes were staring right into mine. His expression was puzzling to me. I thought for sure that he would be laughing at me and teasing me for my absolute embarrassing moment during lunch. However, the longer I looked at him more he looked almost… sympathetic. What? This didn't make any sense to me. I figured a person as popular as Jack would have no sympathy for a loser like me. Especially after what I just did in the lunch room.

I was shoved out of the doorway by an impatient nerd who wanted to get to her seat. She glared at me as she made her way across the classroom. I figured that I had to face Jack sometime, so I took a deep breath, put on my signature poker face and calmly strolled over to my desk. As I sat down and got my supplies out for class, I could feel Jack stare boring into the back of my head. I so badly wanted to turn around and yell at him to stop staring at me, but I somehow resisted the urge.

Once the teacher began the lesson, it became easier to ignore Jack because I was so interested in the industrial revolution… But I was still so nervous that Jack would tap me on the shoulder and try to embarrass me further or something. I had no idea what he was thinking about in his little mind and it made me uneasy. Throughout the lesson I could not forget my failure in the cafeteria. Every time I was even remotely reminded of it, I would start to blush and I swore I heard a chuckle from behind me.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the torturous class and the end of school day. Not to mention the most agonizingly nerve-racking history class ever. I walked to my locker to put away my history things and grab my backpack so I could meet Milton and walk to the dojo together for practice. As I was slipping my books into my backpack, I was startled by a tap on my shoulder. I shrieked and dropped my backpack to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" I heard a voice exclaim from behind me. With a frustrated huff, I got down on my knees and started to pick up my books, that just so happened to spill all across the busy hallway.

"Well, you should be!" I retorted to the voice, who apparently tapped me on the shoulder. As I reached to grab my Chemistry textbook, I saw that a hand was already grasping it. I looked up to see the one and only Jack Brewer.

"Hey Kim. You dropped this." He said, handing me my textbook. I grabbed the book and shoved it in my backpack. I slowly regained a standing position and brushed some dust off my skirt.

"Thanks." I scoffed, still angry at him for startling me. Jack was squished against lockers me by the rush of traffic in the hallway. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he closed it after a moment of hesitation. We awkwardly stood next to each other until the traffic died down so that we could go our separate ways. When I saw that the way was clear, I jumped out into the hallway, ready to leave my awkward moment with Jack. _Wow. _I thought bitterly to myself._ Two incredibly awkward situations in one day. You are on a roll, Kim!_ I reached the middle of the hallway before I felt a hand lay delicately on my shoulder.

"Wait." I heard Jack say behind me.

I turned around and looked at Jack, annoyed at his antics. I slouched against the lockers again and waited for him to continue the conversation. When he hesitated once more, I finally got fed up with him, and blurted, "Do you need something?"

"Oh!" He said. "Um. Yes." Another pause.

"Spit it out Jack! I have to go meet my friend!" I said shouted.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." He shushed me. He paused again and looked around to make sure that no one would hear us, which I doubted anyone would since the hallway had pretty much emptied out. "Just meet me outside the dojo after practice today. I have to tell you something." He finished before he turned around and bolted down the hallway. I stood alone in the now empty hallway trying to decide what to do next. What could Jack possibly have to tell me? I was lost in thought over Jack's strange appearance until Milton came up beside me exasperated.

"Kim!" He whined as he tugged on my arm. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! We have to go now or we'll be late for practice! And Rudy would kill us if we were late to practice. GAH!" Milton exclaimed as he practically dragged me out of the school.

"Chill out Milton!" I countered. "It's 2:28. We still have over half an hour to get to the dojo and when has Rudy ever been mad at us for being late?"

"Oh." Milton said. "Well then I guess we're okay then." Milton said as he calmed himself down. I nudged my arm out of his grasp and fell into step beside him as we began our walk to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"So," Milton began. "How are you holding up since lunch today?" My cheeks heated as I thought back to my mortifying lunch period. I saw Rachel's crazed eyes, Jerry running his hand through his hair when faced with her and, most of all Jerry's whole-hearted chuckle as he laughed off Rachel's request.

"Oh," I said. "Better, I guess." I managed to stutter out.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't help you at all." Milton apologized to me.

"Well, to be honest, this really was your fault. So you did worse than nothing. You did everything." I jeered as I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Milton exclaimed "Save it for the mats. The last thing I need is to have an injured arm _before_ I spar with you."

"Sorry," I chuckled, not feeling sorry at all. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the dojo, which left me too much time to think. My mind began to swirl with questions. _How will I ever ask Jerry to the dance? What does he think of me now? Does he think I'm a total loser? Would he even think about saying yes if I even asked him out? _These questions all plagued my brain as Milton and I walked, but one question, different from the rest, stood out most prominently in my head.

_What the heck does Jack need to tell me?_

***A/N: SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! My longest chapter yet! Was it wonderful? I used your suggestions, and most people told me that they wanted the real Jack and that my chapters were a little bit short. I have implemented those and I hope they have paid off. **

**Never fear, the actual deal in the title will happen next chapter. Speaking of which, my school is deciding to KILL EVERYONE with work before Spring Break, not to mention that I have three straight weekends of Winterguard competitions and I have hours and hours of rehearsals for the Easter services at my church and the fact that I want to sleep somewhat in the next three weeks leads to my announcement: Chapter five may not come for a little while, but I promise you, it is coming. Just please be a little patient with me. Plus this gives you more time to review this chapter and tell me how to make this better.**

**I love you guys so so much! Please review!**


	5. I'll Make You a Deal

***A/N: Hey guys. I'M BACK! Here is chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I was distracted all during practice. I was plagued by Jack's voice in my head saying _'Just meet me outside the dojo after practice today. I have to tell you something_. I tried to stay focused, but it was difficult. I sparred with Milton for most of the practice, but it did not help that Jack was in the corner the whole time punching the practice dummies. One time, I got so distracted, I let Milton pin me. That's saying something!

After practice, Milton met me at the front doors, like he always did. He watched me, expecting me to follow him right outside the doors.

"Come on, Kim" he said. "How about we go to Falafel Phil's to take your mind off today. You seemed pretty off during practice." I hesitated. I still hadn't told him that I was planning to meet with Jack. If I did, he would go all "protective big brother" on me, considering what happened today and how close Jack is to Jerry. He would think something fishy was going on.

"Come on" Milton said. "I'm buying." I turned around and met eyes with Jack. I turned back to Milton.

"Actually Milton, I think I'm going to stick around here a little while longer." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me, silently asking me what was going on. "It's okay, Milton" I urged. "Why don't you go get us a table and I'll meet you there?" Milton gave a warning glare to Jack, who didn't seem scared at all, before taking a cautious step backwards.

"Okay. As soon as you're done." Milton finished before giving another glare at Jack and retreating out of the dojo.

"Alright Jack. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Jack sat down in the middle of the sparring area and patted the ground next to him, gesturing for me to sit down. I took a seat and waited for his answer. Jack took a few moments to think about his response.

"How do I say this?" He started with. He fiddled with his fingers. I waited a few moments before I had finally had enough.

"Enough with the suspense Jack! If you want to just make fun of me, please just get it over with!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down, Kim! I'm trying to help you! I just don't know how to say this."

"Just say it."

"Okay fine. Here's what I know. You have a crush on Jerry." My cheeks became warm at the mention of Jerry. "And you have had this crush for a long time."

"Hey how do you know that?" I ask.

"You aren't exactly discrete when you write big hearts and Mrs. Kim Martinez in your history notebook." Jack stated with a smirk. I shoved him, my mouth agape.

"Whatever. Continue." Jack's smirk didn't leave his face, but he kept talking.

"Okay. The next thing I know is that you want to ask him to the dance, but you know now that he does not want to go to the dance." He paused to make sure that I was on the same page as him. I nodded at him to keep going. "I also have been friends with Jerry for a long time and I know that if he has a hot enough date that is not too annoying, he would go anywhere. This is where you come in_." Did he just say that he thinks I'm hot?_ I thought to myself. I quickly pushed past that thought to prevent myself from blushing.

"What are you saying Jack?" I asked him, urging him to get to the point.

"What if I help you ask out Jerry?" He said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You're gonna help me do what now?"

"Think about it Kim! It makes perfect sense. Who knows Jerry better than me, his best friend? I would teach you everything you need to know about how to ask him out and you could fill in the blanks from there!" Jack explained to me.

"Wait. Hold on Jack. What's the catch?"

"The catch?" He asked innocently.

"I know this trick. No one would be willing to do all of this if he didn't get anything in return for it. So, Jack, what do you want?"

"Okay. Okay, you caught me. I do have one condition, but it's kinda…personal. You cannot tell anyone about it." Jack admitted, worriedly.

"And your condition is?"

"I have a tiny, itty, bitty littlecrushonyourfriendGrace." Jack expelled in one breath. Now it was my turn to smirk. I could have some fun with this.

"You what?" I said, as if I didn't hear him. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Could you say that a little louder?"

"I have a little crush on Grace." Jack said timidly.

"What Jack?"

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON GRACE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Jack screamed. I burst out laughing at Jack's vulnerable state. I knew that Jack would never have revealed this secret unless he was serious about this deal. "Would you stop laughing?" He snapped at me. I took a deep breath and nodded at him to continue. "My condition is I will help you ask out Jerry if you help me ask out Grace." I took a moment to think about this. My part would be easy. Any girl, especially Grace, would be more than happy to go out with Jack. _This is a win-win situation. Grace will go out with Jack and I'll find out how to ask out Jerry. This is perfect._

" Alright Jack. I accept your condition." I stuck out my hand, and he shook it.

"Great. I'll meet you tomorrow after practice so we can begin our teaching. See you then." Jack said before he rushed out the door.

"Yeah. See ya." I mumbled to myself. I picked up my stuff and made my way across the way to Falafel Phil's and sat across the booth from Milton. Milton had already ordered my food and I picked up a falafel ball and stuck it in my mouth. I slowly chewed while I thought about Jack's deal. _This'll be easy!_ I thought. _Right?_

* * *

***A/N: Hello friends! I'm back! So I know that I've been gone for a long long time, but I am not abandoning this story, but I don't know when updates will be made. However, now I am stuck. I'm not really sure of the specifics yet, so I would like any suggestion that you have. Who knows? Your idea might be weaved into the plot-line! Please, oh, please review this story! I love getting feedback. Thanks for reading! Until next time! **


End file.
